Edward goes hunting, and Alice gives Bella an embarrassing makeover
by Sarahlovestwilightmorethanlife
Summary: Edward is away hunting, and Bella is staying with the Cullens. Alice convinces Bella to let her dress her and do her hair, but the makeover ends badly.


**A/N: This is my first** **fan-fiction so please be nice. This is just a little one-shot I made while bored. I** **hope you like it :)**

I laid in fetal position on the couch. My body ached for Edward to come back from his hunting trip. The whole in my chest started throbbing again.

"Bella!" Alice's voice snapped me out of my trans.

"Mmhhhhmmm?" I replied with my eyes still shut.

"Bella, I didn't drag you over here so you could sulk all day long! I can already tell you won't go shopping with me, so I am willing to make an exception just this one time."

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked her while raising my eyebrows signaling for her to continue.

"So I am going to give you a makeover. I can see you're going to put up a fight, so if you behave I won't bother you anymore while Edward is away. And you should know I will personally drag you upstairs if I have to."

"Alice be nice to Bella." I heard Esme say in her gently, motherly voice.

Alice pretended she didn't hear Esme.

I groaned, but I stood up. Esme gave me an apologetic look as Alice immediately grabbed my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs to her bathroom.

"Take a shower and then we can go from there," she sternly but friendly ordered me.

She stepped out to give me some privacy. While the water was heating I looked at myself in Alice's full length mirror.

I was so skinny it was sickly. I didn't really have much of an appetite while Edward was gone, and it showed easily. Under my eyes there were still many dark blue and purple bruises from many months of my sleepless nights.

I decided I should stop feeling bad for myself, so I stepped into the hot shower. It relaxed me instantly.

I slowly and gently massaged my strawberry shampoo and conditioner into my scalp.

After that I washed myself slowly; I was putting off the makeover as long as I could.

After about 30 minutes Alice started banging on the door.

"Bella you have five minutes to get out and get dressed, or I'm coming in," she warned.

I quickly turned off the water and dried myself off in a fluffy white towel.

As I was about to start looking for clothes, I heard Alice call out, "I put your clothes on the toilet lid."

I sighed as I remembered that she liked me to wear small, tight clothes.

I found a white crop top that showed more of my stomach than I would like and a pair of skinny jeans that were much too tight for my liking.

These clothes showed a lot of my body. This would remind Edward how skinny I was, and I didn't want him to see that. I knew he would immediately blame himself, definitely didn't want that.

I groaned in protest, but I put them on anyway.

Exactly two seconds after I finished slipping the crop top over my head, Alice barged in.

"That looks good on you," Alice complemented me. I blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Now time for the real fun," Alice ordered me while patting the comfy chair signaling to sit on it.

I sat down, and she immediately started to gently comb my wet hair.

"No makeup," I asked in shock. I was actually relieved.

She shrugged and said, "Edward likes you better without it."

My heart soared at those words. Edward and the boys were supposed to be home tomorrow. That meant they - or at least Edward - was going to be home soon.

I smiled widely at the thought of seeing my bronze haired god.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, and continued combing my hair. Once she had gotten all the tangles out, she blow dried it. Alice then parted it into sections and started braiding.

After a couple minutes, Alice was done with me. In my hair were three braids. Two started in the front of my head working their way back and becoming one braid that hung down my back on the back if my head.

I was surprised that Alice was done so quickly with me.

I was feeling sorta tired, but it was only dinner time. I wasn't hungry though, my body was used to me eating less then normal.

I walked out of Alice's oversized bathroom, and into Edward's room. I quickly decided to change into one of his oversized t-shirts, knowing that the crop top showed way too much of my stomach. I prayed that Alice didn't see my decision to change.

Edward's shirt smelled amazing. It smelled exactly like Edward. I breathed in his scent, and it soothed me enough I could fall asleep on the black couch in his room.

I woke up in the middle of the night when the cold arms that I loved wrapped around my waist from behind.

I turned so I was now facing Edward.

"I missed you," I whispered. I was no longer groggy, I had been waiting to see Edward for what seemed like forever.

"I missed you so much. Sorry to wake you, love."

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry, I've been waiting to see you."

He gently kissed my forehead, and my heart speed up. Edward noticed, and I blushed

He stroked my cheek. "Your skin looks especially gorgeous when you blush," he muttered causing my face to heat up even more.

Edward stroked my hair soothingly

"How was your hunt," I asked trying to make conversation.

He shrugged. "It wasn't worth it. I missed you too much."

I sheepishly smiled at him.

He continued, "What about you? Alice didn't torture you too much did she," he questioned.

I immediately froze, and my heart beat became erratic. I blushed a deep shade of red as I remembered I was still wearing his shirt.

Edward chuckled as he stoked my hot cheek with his icy hands.

He put his icy lips by my ear causing me to shiver.

"Alice knew you would change into my shirt. She purposely gave you that other shirt so you would change. She did it as a gift to me, knowing how much I love my clothes on you."

I blushed even deeper know I had been tricked.

"I'm glad she did it," he whispered.

I snuggled against his chest hoping he still couldn't see my blush.

Edward hummed my lullaby as he stroked my hair.

"Go to sleep, love," were the last words I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
